beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fierce Blackwing B090 CB
Fierce Blackwing B090 CB is a balance type beyblade. It is owned by Synchro. Like it's name it is fierce in battle and it won't give up even at the worst of times. It is a wind based beyblade. Facebolt: Replace Blackwing This Facebolt depicts Blackwing. It shows Blackwing's face with feathers at it's side. It is a replace when Blackwing first one got shattered. This Facebolt is harder than the first one. Energy Ring: Replace Blackwing Blackwing is transparent black and has some streaks of orange. It appears to have 18 feathers around it. This Energy Ring is special because it gathers more wind than regular beys. It uses the wind for abilities. It also got shattered and this is the replace. This is also more harder than the first one. Fusion Wheel: Fierce Fierce is a Fusion Wheel that has 4 thick parts that have little openings between them. This Fusion Wheel is a great defense Fusion Wheel and can withstand attack to a limit. It is also a pretty good attack Fusion Wheel. The design has a line across the parts. This Fusion Wheel has low recoil. It looks like it is designed for defense but is great for attack and defense. Spin Track: Balance 090 This Spin Track is like Down Force but, instead of blades there are feathers as the design. This Spin Track is mostly good at stamina and defense. It is has great balance. The feathers/blades help Blackwing with its stamina greatly. The feathers/blades unlike Down Force is outward. This helps it with it's stamina greatly giving Blackwing a great spin. Performance Tip: Counter Balance This Performance Tip is great for counter attacks. If a bey attacks Blackwing it came come back and attack the other bey with great force. This Performance Tip is moderate for stamina. This Performance Tip also has great speed. It is also very round because of that it causes the bottom to make contact with the stadium floor which makes it harder for Blackwing to get knockout of the stadium. This means it has good defense. Abilities Raging Attack: Blackwing goes in a flower pattern and attacks the other bey with great force. The great force lowers the other beys spin a bit. Wing Drive: Blackwing goes up the stadium and into the air. Then it comes down and attacks the other bey at the Fusion Wheel. The purpose of this is to lower the other bey's spin. Wind Shield: Blackwing gathers spin and jumps up and down. A shield of wind surrounds Blackwing. This protects it a bit from big attacks. Wind Hold: Blackwing hold gathers up wind and holds it. This helps him defend an attack. Fast Break: Blackwing starts moving in a fast movement and attacks the other bey at super fast speeds. This causes the other bey to lose stamina. Special Move Tornado Blast Attack: Blackwing spins in a circle kinda like Big Bang Tornado. The only difference is that there is a mini wall of shield around Blackwing. Then it attacks the other bey with full force. Power Remover: Blackwing starts flinging blades of wind at a bey. Then it goes in the air and spins turning around and attacks, it makes a vacuum that sucks up all elements except water. This can be stop if the element is to powerful of an attack. Category:Unregistered Beys